The present invention relates to data transfer apparatus, storage device control apparatus and control method using the storage device control apparatus.
Data has so far been transferred directly between memory and device not through CPU by the widely used DMA transfer technique using a DMA (Direct Memory Access) controller. When the DMA transfer occurs, the CPU gives the DMA controller the information necessary for the data transfer such as the transfer source and destination so that the information can be set in the controller, and commands it to make the data transfer processing. The DMA controller, when instructed to do the data transfer processing, transfers data not through the CPU. For example, refer to JP-A-2003-91497.